Silent Scream: Ending Scene Episode 3
by SQSarah12
Summary: Who hated the ending of Silent Scream? What was surprised that it was actually Anna who stitched Langton up? Put your hand up!


**A/N OMFG! I can't believe what happened in the final episode of Silent Scream; can't believe Anna was the one who sold Langton down the river after everything that's happened between them; so I've decided to re-write the end scene. **

Anna and Langton were sitting on the sofa, he had brought a bottle of bubbly back from the station for them to celebrate but with the painkillers Anna was on she couldn't drink

"**No not for me" **

"**Right" **Langton looks at the bottle before setting it down on the coffee table **"Not with painkillers" **He was fuming with Anna about her discharging herself then coming back to work when he had told her to stay at home **"By the way I've found out who was responsible for the"** he mimics a talking mouth with his hand **"Fitzpatrick case, Chinese whispers**" Suddenly his phone indicates he has a text message **"Joan who mentioned it to Barbara, who was doing a variety of courses, who mentioned it to someone else**** and that someone told somebody ****etcetera, etcetera" **He had no idea that the person sitting in front of him was breathing a huge sigh of relief inside and feeling very guilt ridden **"Christ he's fast off the mark Deputy Commissioner ****Waters wants a press release ASAP"**

"**You know if Mike had done what I had asked him from the start and got a warrant for that basement flat we would have got a result a lot sooner than we thought"**

"**Don't Anna leave it"**

"**He was the DCI"**

"**Oh I know that and by rights he should have been in the interrogation of Lester James don't you, I'm surprised that he let you take his seat, you shouldn't have been in that interview room Anna you weren't fit and I told you to stay at home" **Langton stuffs his mobile into his back pocket **"Now I wasn't going to discuss this tonight but about your promotion"**

"**Yeah I would like to take some time off now and prepare for it" **Anna was about to get a huge shock

"**Ah that be a waste of time because I'm not prepared to sign your papers" **

"**What?" **Anna was now pissed off with Langton, she was counting on his support and he had throwing it back in her face

"**I don't think you're ready, it's a big jump to get promoted to DCI" **Anna couldn't believe he had turned on her after everything they have been through together he wasn't willed to put any faith in her

"**Well for your information sir, I don't need your signature it's already been ****rubber stamped by Commander Power" **Now Anna was throwing everything in Langton's face with the mention of Sam Power going over the top of him again, especially on matters concerning Travis. He chuckles

"**Well really Commander Power is already racing up that accelerated escalator and I wouldn't be surprised to him running into the Olympic Stadium with a flaming torch" **Now Langton was really pissed off with everything. This case had worked against him even the one thing he never wanted to work against, Anna, he wanted her to work with him all the time; prove to him she was ready, that was a team player but once again she had let him down. He stands up but remembers he had something else to say **"Just one more thing there's a team of officers and you still haven't learnt to be a part of them and until you do I think it would be wise if you were to back off from this accelerated promotion lark" **He was speaking as her commanding officer, not her friend in this incense; nothing about Anna screamed team player; she was just like her father except he learnt to play ball in the end and it got him a good career; she needed to take a page from her father's book and learn the way he did **"Now this is just coming from a man who has many more years of experience than both Sam Power and you put together" **Langton walks towards the exit but it stops by Anna's voice

"**Well I suppose you'll be up for commander now" **

"**Maybe, look don't take all this personally Anna"**

"**Well how do you expect me to take it, I work day and night and every single bloody weekend so I do take it personally I mean it's all I've got" **

"**Look Genie Bale was crazy enough to try and kill you now I understand you sussed out about the diary but you just couldn't resist over there on your own"**

"**It wasn't like that; there wasn't anybody available I mean I was calling for back up when she hit me"**

"**The point is you could've been killed"**

"**Alright, alright maybe you're right I don't want you be but maybe you are" **She was finally getting it, James was doing all this to protect her, to make her see that she wasn't ready, to push her into being a team player **"I'm not ready but I need to know if I don't go up for it this time is it going to affect my chances in the future" **The future. The one thing neither of them could predict; would they finally understand the relationship between them, would they finally get the chances that had passed them by just now or would they admit that they had both being wrong on so many occasions for example the Fitzpatrick case; they couldn't know any of that and it was probably better that they didn't know

"**I'll do my best to make it doesn't affect you" **There was something in Langton's eyes but it was unreadable; everything about James Langton had become unreadable to Anna and that scared her **"The things you think are precious to you when you're young aren't" **The voice of experience once again begins giving advice **"When you're older ****now what is important get yourself a life outside the Met otherwise it'll eat you up" **Both Langton and Anna had no life outside of the Met and they were both too scared to give each other one **"And always know when it's time to go home before you say something or do something that you might regret" **Was this Langton telling himself to go home before he does something he'll regret?. Langton places a soft, yet passionate kiss on Anna's cheek; he could feel her leaning in to it; he knew he had to get out of there before he bedded her **"Goodnight" **Langton leaves the flat, leaving Anna revelling in her feelings for him. Back inside the phone starts to ring and Anna goes over to pick it up

"**Hello" **

"**Good evening Travis"**

"**Oh Deputy Commissioner"**

"**I heard you were injured" **Just then the door opens but Anna is too engaged in the conversation with Waters to hear it. Langton, who had forgotten his car keys, decides to listen in to the conversation not knowing Anna was about to give him heart failure and an overwhelming sense of betrayal and hurt

"**No I just got a little bit of a pasting nothing serious although we had the diary I realised it had to have been in the victim's possession the night that she**** was murdered****" **She was buttering up to whoever was on the phone and it had to be a police officer

"**This is looks like it was overlooked a repeat of the Fitzpatrick situation" **

"**Well no there can't be any comparison with the Fitzpatrick case sir" **'Sir' she was talking to Waters. It suddenly clicks in Langton's mind. Anna had been the one who had betrayed him after she told him it wasn't her; she had lied to his face; the one person he didn't want it to be had cost him his promotion **"Umm I feel that maybe I shouldn't have spoken to you about my reservations with that case**" Langton was fuming; he was going to kill her with his bare hands; push her down to traffic or hell even the fucking morgue if he never had to see her again

"**I'd already been told by an officer"**

"**Yes I know but it was an off the record discussion sir" **off the record? What the hell was Travis talking to the fucking commissioner for anyway? **"And I… would hate to have for it to have an effect on chief superintendent Langton's promotion I have the upmost respect for him and in many ways I was to blame" '**Too late Anna' Langton couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had blamed Barbara and it was Travis all along; how could she do this to him!

"**I'm sure it won't, you've done very well"**

"**Thank you goodnight" **Anna puts the phone and thinks that everything was going to be alright but little did she know she was about to get verbally murdered

"**How fucking dare you!" **Anna turns around quickly and her eyes widen at the sight of Langton. Oh shit! **"You swore to me it wasn't you! You told me that you'd never do that to me and what do I discover you've been Waters's little fucking ****snitch all this time!" **Anna had never seen Langton so angry; what had she done? **"God to think I've just ruined Barbara's career when it should be yours!"**

"**It wasn't like that! I didn't know he would actually use it against you"**

"**The hell you didn't; you fucking knew what would happen if any detail about that blotched investigation got out so well done Travis you've succeeded in ruining not just my career but Barbara's as well hope you're proud of yourself! **

"**I'm sorry!" **

"**Sorry isn't gonna work Anna, this 'off the record' conversation take place over a nice dinner did it and a bottle of wine just like it did with Richard Reynolds hmm" **

"**Oh for god's sakes James! Waters got the information about the Fitzpatrick case off someone else, he knew about before we spoke" **

"**But you couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire could you! That's you all over isn't Anna; you're just like your father that way! He may have been a good copper but he wasn't afraid to step on people when it came to promotion time myself included!" **

"**Don't you dare bring my father into this! At least he didn't shag a commander to get what he wanted!"**

"**Oh that's right play the self-righteous card! Your father wasn't a fucking saint Anna and you've inherited that little trait of coming out all clean and shiny when someone else gets covered in mud!" **

"**We all got covered in mud after the Fitzpatrick case James! My father would be spinning in his grave if he saw the fucking mess we made with that case, he'd be disappointed in me and in you and in the team for letting our appetite for getting the bastard blind us to the obvious that Fitzpatrick would get fucking plastic surgery!"**

They were both letting their emotions guide the direction of this argument and it was going to end up with them releasing all that tension between them by either fucking each other or killing each other

"**You're right we're all blinded by the appetite to get him but that didn't give you the right to go and squeal to Waters!" **

"**Oh that's rich coming from someone who was willing to kill himself to get a bloody result! Endangering not just his life but my life and the life of a young boy!" **

"**And I have already apologized for that Anna numerous times! You said you cared about me and yet you fucking betray me"**

"**I didn't mean to Christ! What the fuck have I got to say or do to make you forgive me!" **

"**Tell me you didn't sleep with Waters; tell me you didn't shag him and that he didn't put you up to go for accelerated promotion" **

"**I didn't shag me and no he didn't put me up to go for the accelerated promotion course" **

"**Fine but it's gonna take a while for me forgive you Anna I hope you understand that" **Anna nods her head and then hangs it in shame **"Why didn't just tell me the truth when I first asked you about it? Answer me that"**

"**Because I thought Power got the promotion to breach the ethnic gap until you came over and told me someone had told Waters about the Fitzpatrick fiasco and I knew that you'd completely go off on one if I told you that I had spoken to Waters" **

"**Do you blame me? I didn't want it to be you" **

"**You've already said that to me"**

"**And I still mean it; Christ Anna why do you think I nearly heard heart failure when I heard you were hurt?"**

"**Because you care" **

"**More than that I'm so fucking in love with you Anna it scares me" **Anna is shocked into silence; had James just admitted he was in love with her? Oh my god! **"And to**** think**** that you are to blame for me missing out on this promotion is killing me" **

"**James I…" **

"**Don't Anna just don't"**

"**I love you too I tried to tell you during the Fitzpatrick case but just couldn't find the courage to say it until the field but you didn't hear me because the plane flew overhead"**

"**You said it on the field?"**

"**Yeah emotions were running, kinda the way they are now, and I screamed it at you but the plane flew overhead and drowned it out" **

"**Shit" **

"**And when you were doing your upmost best to avoid me I thought that you didn't want to see me so I buried those feelings until now when we're in the middle of a very heated argument about betrayal"**

"**So what next? I know I can't just forgive you in an instant Anna"**

"**I will earn your forgiveness by being the best DI I can and by being a team player" **

"**Good so I will see you when I see you" **Anna nods, this was going to be awkward but so worthwhile and they both knew it

"**Yeah" **Langton kisses Anna softly on the lips picking up his car keys and leaving. Anna was glad it had all come out; the guilt had been lifted and she and Langton were going to build stronger bridges between them.


End file.
